A wedding about klaus & Caroline
by Klaroline and delena fan1992
Summary: It is a wedding day


_As the sun began to rise over the trees that surrounded Mystic Falls on that beautiful July morning Klaus gazed out of his bedroom window thinking about in just a few short hours she would finally be his, always and had been only 6 short months since Caroline had finally, after weeks of asking, agreed to marry him. _

_" I see your awake already " _

_Klaus truned around to see he sister standing in the doorway with her hair wrapped up in a towel, a few wet strands hanging round her face._

_" You too. " he said to her as he turned back towards the window._

_" I have a lot to do, I am a bridesmaid after all "_

_" I know, your welcome " Klaus said to himself hoping Rebekah didn't hear him_

_" It had nothing to do with you, Caroline and I have become very close thank you very much __and i am sure she picked me to be a bridesmaid by herself "_

_" I know sister I am simply trying to make you angry, now if you will excuse me I have a __shirt to iron " _

_As he left the room he playfully nudged his sister into the doorframe and disappeared downstairs._

_" OH NO! "_

_" What's wrong? " _

_Elena came running into Caroline's bedroom holding the bridesmaids dresses in one arm and the balancing four shoe boxes in the other._

_" My braclet, the one Klaus gave me for my birthday i can't find it "_

_" Ok don't panic we will find it, where did you have it last? " _

_Placing the boxes on the floor and hanging the dresses on the back of the door Elena began to help Caroline look for her braclet. Caroline began to throw things everywhere muttering to herself 'it's not here, it's not here where is it' There was a sudden knock at the door Caroline jumped up hitting her elbow on the corner of the drawer she had opened only moments before.._

_" Ooow damn it, oww who is it? " _

_" It's me " Caroline would recognise that voice anyday._

_" Come in mum were in the bedroom "_

_Sheriff Forbes pushed open the front door with one hand _

_" Elena have got a free hand a minute dear "_

_Caroline stood up instantly._

_" You keep looking, I'll go "_

_Caroline walk down the hall way to find her mum wedged between the door with what looked like two big cake boxes in her hands_

_" Oh mum let me help, give me the big one " _

_Caroline took the big box from her mums hand and placed it on the living room floor, followed by her mum putting the slightly smaller one next to it._

_" So what is this " Caroline said with the look of excitment on her face._

_" The florests wrote the address down wrong so ending up bring the bouquets to the station __so i decided to bring them over now so nothing happened to them, are you two doing ok?__ Is Bonnie here yet? "_

_" No she just left her house she'll be here soon, what time does your shift finish i need you__ there to walk me down that aisle mum "_

_" Don't worry honey i'll be there i get of at 12 that gives me two full hours to get ready don't__ panic, remember breath and relax " _

_" FOUND IT! " Elena came running into the living room holding Caroline's braclet with a very large smile on her face._

_" See am i not the best maid of honor ever "_

_" You got that right " Caroline said sticking out her wrist for Elena to put it on her._

_'Knock Knock'_

_" I'll get it " Rebekah opened the door to find Stefan and Damon standing at the door both holding suit bags in one hand and shinny black shoes in the other._

_" Good morning groomsmen, he's in the kitchen " she said as she danced round them and of down the street towrads Caroline's house._

_" Morning Bex " they called in unison after her_

_" Stefan is that you " Klaus came into veiw from the kitchen _

_"Ah Damon your here to good i need you to swing by Carolines house for me, the bouquets __and buttonholes both eneded up there so can you go grab them for me "_

_" Sure thing groomy " _

_Damon gave Klaus a big smile and left the house to go to Carolines when there was another knock at the door, looking confused as who it could be Stefan answered the door and Klaus moved from the Kitchen into the hall way to see who it could be._

_" Happy Wedding Day Brother " in the door stood Elijah, Klaus's Brother._

_" Elijah " Klaus stepped forward into his brothers open arms and gave him the hug that he had wanted to give him for three years._

_" Where is Damon of to in such a hurry? " Elijah asked as they went back into the kitchen and Klaus returned to his Blood, Stefan getting one for Elijah and himself._

_" He is going to collect our buttonholes from Caroline's "_

_" Ah i see "_

_" I got one for you, just incase you decided to show " Klaus said as he took a sip from his glass._

_" Thank you brother i decided what happened with Kol was not worth missing my brothers big day over "_

_" Then we are safe? " Klaus asked with a hint of worry in his voice, he hope so, Kol siding with their mother and trying to kill them again wasn't exactly planned and Elijah left thinking it was the safest option._

_" We are safe brother, they have given up on us " Klaus smiled and beckoned his brother over for another hug._

_" Don't worry ladies i'm here " Bonnie flung her rather large bridal bag onto the kitchen table with a thud._

_" Finally... my hair is just not working for me, and my veil is creased in all the wrong places and.. and.. and "_

_" Caroline Forbes what did you mother say, and here your veil is fixed " Elena walk into the kitched veil in hand _

_" Oh Caroline it's beautiful " Bonnie said as she began to empty the contents of her bag onto the kitchen table._

_" Hi Bonnie, isn't it " Elena said, placing the veil on the back of one of the kitchen chairs then sitting down on the one next to it._

_" Umm ladies we can talk about my beautiful veil when its in my hair, speaking of hair, Bonnie? " _

_Caroline was frantically pointing at her hair with such a stressful look on her face _

_" I'll start the hair " said Bonnie smiling to herself_

_" I'll get the Champagne " Elena said, she walked over and opened the fridge pulling out a large bottle of french champagne, and then into the cupboard for a bottle opener. _

_" I'll get the glasses " Rebekah said as she came in from Caroline's bedroom _

_" The dresses are amazing Caroline im glad that you decided to go with the lilac, the deap _  
_ purple was a bit much "_

_" Knock knock, anyone home " Damon's head poped round the door _

_" In here " the four girls shouted from the Kitchen_

_" Hi Damon, what can we help you with " Rebekah asked, taking a sip from her champagne glass._

_" I'm looking for the buttonholes Klaus says they were delivered her "_

_" How is he? Is he stressed? Is he dressed yet? Does his suit f... "_

_" Caroline " Elena was giving her a very stern look and shaking her head._

_The three girls just started to laugh at her, Caroline just sat there looking like she had just been told off by her mother._

_" They are in here Damon i'll show you " Elena said giving him a cheeky wink_

_" I bet you will " said Caroline, sticking her tounge out at them as they left the room._

_Rebekah and Bonnie began on Caroline's hair she had decided to go with an updo similar to the way she had it the first time she realised how much Klaus ment to her, at the Mickaelsons ball. Simple but eligant just the way Klaus liked it._

_" Ok im going now, Caroline you look stunning Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah you keep her in check and ill see you all at the church " Damon said._

_Giving Elena a quick kiss on the cheek, he slipped out the door and back to the Mikaelson house._

_" Klaus, the car is here grab Damon we have to go "_

_Stefan stood by the door of the Mikaelson house in his black tux waiting for his brother and best friend to come from upstairs._

_" Klaus, Damon come on we can't be late do you want to make your wife to be and your girlfiend mad, not to mention your sister Klaus if you are late for your own wedding and Caroline has to wait for you Rebekah is going to kill you "_

_Finally Klaus and Damon came down the stairs both of them dressed in the same black tux as Stefan._

_" WAIT! Klaus where is your vest? " Stefan stopped them before leaving the house_

_" I knew i was forgetting something "_

_" It's a good job you have super speed Mr, Get up those stairs and get it we will be in the car "_

_Stefan and Damon went out to the car as Klaus ran up the stairs, ' Good job Stefan noticed, Caroline would kill me if i wasn't fully dressed ' he thought to himself and he grabbed his vest, he put it on and ran down the stairs remembering to return to human speed as he reached the door of the house, closing the door behind him leaving the house for the last time as a un-married man._

_The seats began to fill up, the violins played in the background and Klaus's nerves began to show._

_" What if she doesn't show up, I mean would you marry me? "_

_" Klaus she loves you, you can tell that from the way she looks at you she will be here "_

_" You see Stefan that is why your my best man, you know how to make me feel better " _

_Just then Rebekah appeared at the end of the aisle waved to the violinists and they began the wedding march._

_Slowly the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle Rebekah first her hair pulled loosely from her face with two braids purple daisies dotted along them, followed by Bonnie her ebony skin glistening in the sun, her hair in loose curls falling to her shoulders the daisies bunched in a mini bouquet behind her ear, the maid of honour Elena came next her hair half up half down daisies running across the two sections of hair with two small pieces falling around her face, each bridesmaid was wearing a lilac dress tight fitting across the top studded with dimonds then flowing out to the ground and holding a small bouquet of white roses and purple daisies._

_As Caroline came into view everyones eyes fell on her, she looked stunning._

_Her hair was in a loose updo with a few strands of hair falling and framing her face._

_She was wearing a dimond tiara and her veil falling over her head and following down the curve of her back to the floor. Her dress was white, a tight fitting bodice and then a princess style skirt, separated in the middle with a lilac silk ribbon tied in a bow._

_Walked down the aisle, her mother at her side and the love of her life at the other end waiting for her, Caroline had never been so happy._

_" Doesn't she look beautiful? " Stefan said to Damon. _

_" She does and she's mine always and forever " Klaus said over his sholder _

_Caroline reached the alter and her mother took Klaus's hand, giving him Carolines, smiling at him when she did._

_" I love you " Caroline whispered to Klaus only loud enough for him to hear._

_" And i love you" he whispered back._

_Vows were exchanged and then came the next step_

_" Do you Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikaelson to be your lawful wedded hus..? " _

_She didn't even have to wait for him to finish _

_" I do" _

_Everyone laughed and Caroline turned a slight shade of red._

_" And do you Niklaus Mikaelson take Caroline Forbes to be your lawful wedded wife? "_

_" I do " he lent in to her and whispered into her ear " always and forever" then he kissed her cheek._

_" Then you may now kiss the bride " _

_Klaus grabed Caroline by the waist dipping her down and kissing her passionately on the lips. The guests cheered but for Klaus and Caroline it felt like they were the only people in the world. Taking each other by the hand, they walked back down the aisle as the guests threw confetti high into the air._

_As the guests arrived at the Mikaelson home Elena and Damon, Bonnie and Rebekah stood by the door welcoming everyone in and directing them to back yard where Stefan was hand out table cards, taking gifts and coats. Music played from the speakers dotted around the grounds as the DJ set up for later on in the evening. _

_" Damon go help your brother he looks swamped " Elena said looking over her shoulder to see Stefan juggling three gifts and a coat. _

_" Sure thing honey " he kissed her quickly and disapeared into the back of the house._

_Matt and his new girl friend Melissa arrived at the door _

_" Hey Matty, didn't see you to at the church? " Elena ducked in to hug Melissa, they had become close friend since Matt met her 2 years ago._

_" Yer we were running a bit late " Matt wrapped his arm around Melissa's waist " But we made it here and can wish Caroline and Klaus are best this way, Where are we putting these " Matt pointed to the big white box wrapped with a big bow he had in his free hand._

_" In the back, Stefan and Damon are out there taking gifts "_

_" We'll catch up later Elena " Melissa said as they walked away._

_As the sun fell behind the trees thousands of tiny twinkling fairy lights came on in the bushes and trees making a frame of light around the Mikaelson garden it was like the scene from a movie._

_" Ladies and gentlemen i give you Mr and Mrs Mikaelson for there first dance " _

_Caroline and Klaus appeared in the door way to the garden, Caroline had changed into a flowing summer dress still white, still tight around her top and tied with the lilac ribbon, her hair now fell down in loose curls passing her shoulders._

_She looked just as good in this dress as she did her wedding dress._

_Klaus now just wearing his white shirt and dress pants his shirt open a little at the top._

_As they walked down the stair ,laid with white rose petals, the guests cheered and clapped throwing the last of the confetti over them as they passed._

_As 'Give me love' began to play Klaus held out his hand for Caroline to take, as she did he spun her into him and then began to slowly move around the dance floor._

_" So Mrs Mikaelson, how are you feeling? " Klaus asked as he spun Caroline out and then in again._

_" Never better, this is the best day of my life, well the second best " he spun her again._

_" Second? " he asked _

_" The best was the day i realised what you meant to me, the night of your ball when we danced to this song for the first time " another spin._

_" You know what my best day was? " and dip, up, spin_

_" The day i finally gave in? " _

_" Yes, how did you know? "_

_" I'm just that good " _

_Caroline then jumped up into Klaus's arms for one final spin, then he kisses tender and placed her softly on the ground. She looked into his eyes, as a single tear fell down her cheek. Klause caught it with his finger and kissed where the tear once was._

_" I'm just happy " she said as Klaus gave her a look of concern._

_" Now the bride and groom would like you to join them " _

_With that Elena grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, Followed by Matt and Melissa, Stefan and Bonnie and Elijah offered a hand to Caroline's mum._

_The dancing continued until the food arrived. Toasts were made , presents were opened and thanks were given._

_As the night came to a close the guests gathered outside the front of the house, Damon and Stefan, finishing there final groomsmen duties, came down the stairs with their arms full of bags and loaded them into the back of the waiting limo._

_Damon joined Elena at the end of the line closest to the car taking her hand and giving it a kiss, as they waited for Klaus and Caroline to appear at the door of the house ready to set them on there way, the journey of there new life together._

_Cheers sounded as the happy couple walked down the main stairs hugging and kissing family and friends as they passed. Caroline grabbed her mum pulling her close _

_" I love you mum "_

_" I love you Caroline come home safe " Sheriff Forbes wiped the tears from her eyes and held on to her daughter for as long as she could_

_" I will mum, and you look amazing " the Sheriff looked down at her blue summer dress and the tears came again. Not able to really speak she just nodded and smiled._

_" Thank you for everything Rebekah " Klaus said as he reached his sisters side " I never could have found this happiness without you "_

_" Don't worry Nik i will always be here for you we made a deal remember " they hugged and Klaus kissed his sister on the cheek, shaking hands with Elijah who stood behind her._

_Caroline had reached the end of the line and was stood holding hand with Elena talking to Damon about all the help he and Stefan had given Klaus and how greatful she was._

_" Thank you Elena for keeping me calm this morning, I love you " she hugged her best friend as Klaus arrived by her side, Elena handed her over to him and they turn to face everyone._

_" Ok ladies gather round "_

_No one had noticed with all the goodbyes Caroline was clutching her bouquet in her free hand._

_" You know what time it is " turning her back on them all the ladies scrambled and pushed to get infront of each other just so they could catch that bouquet._

_" 3...2...1... JUMP! " the bouquet flew threw the air into the crown of ladies and Caroline spun back round to see who would follow in her foot steps._

_" Better keep that tux on babe looks like were next " Elena joked as she shot out from the center of the crowd holding the flawless white rose bouquet with a smile on her face._

_" Well it looks like fate already knew " Damon said taking Elena by the hand. She looked confused._

_" I was going to wait until tonight when we got home and it could be a little more romantic but here is as good a place as any " Damon looked deep into Elena's eyes and got down on one knee._

_" Elena Gilbert i never thought this day would ever come but here it is, will you marry me? "_

_There was a large squeal from behind him, he turn round expecting to find someone dead but instead there stood Caroline hands clasped to her mouth._

_" SAY YES ELENA! " Caroline said without realizing how loud she was, Klaus looked at her and just shook his head_

_" I think it is her choice Caroline " said Bonnie also smiling she looked to Elena who still had a look of shock on her face._

_A few minutes passed before anyone said anything it just happened to be Rebekah _

_" Well Elena please tell us your answer my brother and his new wife have to leave or they will be late and Caroline is clearly not going to leave until she knows "_

_" Elena " Damon said holding out a ring that could pay of her collage loan she had taken out the year before easy._

_" ... Yes, Yes Damon of course i'll marry you " she grabbed the ring and put it on, before he could react she threw herself into his arms and kissed him a little to risky for the people around them to see._

_Caroline squealed again and pushed Damon out the way to get to Elena._

_" I am so happy for you we will start planning as soon as i get back, ahh im so excited another wedding to plan " _

_" Nik you have to go " Rebekah looked at her watch tapping it._

_" Yes come on my love we have to go " he took Caroline by the arm, helped her into the car, then climbed in himself._

_As the limo pulled away everyone formed a large group behind it and waved them off, the just married sign on the back blowing in the light breeze._

_" I love you so very much Klaus and i could not be happier that i finally gave in to you. You are the best thing for me and now i have someone to be by my side forever."_


End file.
